Wonderland Gardens
The Gardens of Wonderland are located in the rear of the Tea House and include a garden for each character that Crowley has made a garden for. They are looked after and tended to by Crowley, who uses a traditional symbolic language of flowers to express his feelings toward a particular character. The plants in each garden represent either characteristics which Crowley feels each character embodies, or specific feelings he has towards that character, or facets of the relationship he has with that character. Questions about what Crowley means by any of this may be brought to Crowley’s mun at any time. Gardens are arranged in clusters such that characters’ gardens are near those of the people they are close to or are friends with. Pathways are constructed such that there are direct connections between certain characters’ gardens and that each garden is accessible from only the path, if the character wishes to reach it without entering another person’s garden. Symbolism Guides A guide to plant symbolism may be found here. A guide to animal symbolism may be found here. Current Map of the Gardens You may click on this map for full-size. Each of the numbers on the map corresponds to a character's garden or an entry on the guide, below. These gardens have been destroyed several times but each time they are, they are remade anew. There will come a point where Crowley will wish to make them totally new, however. As that happens the wiki pages will be updated to reflect this. Current Entries in the Gardens Numbers are listed on the map. 1. Lucifer Abatina, Ash Tree, Amethyst, Blue-flowered Greek Valerian, Bilberry Bittersweet (Nightshade, Woody), Carnation (Pink), Crown Imperial, Coltsfoot (Tussilage, sweet-scented), Convolvulus. Major, Columbine Cudweed American, Helenium, Hemlock, Jonquil (ambiguous: it’s planted around the edge of the garden such that it’s in the garden technically but ambiguous whether that was intentional), Mourning Bride, Rose (Dog) 2. Michael Alstroemeria, Acacia, Ash Tree, Amethyst, Agrimony, Allspice Arbor Vitae, Bluebell, Balm of Gilead, Cactus, Calycanthus, Camellia Japonica (Red) Canary Grass, Carnation (Pink), Cress, Crown Imperial, Cedar Convolvulus (Pink), Fern, Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine Geranium (Wild), Honeysuckle, Heliotrope, Jasmine (Indian), Juniper, Lychnis Milkvetch 3. Gabriel Abatina, Alstroemeria, Artemisia, Acacia, Amaryllis, Adonis (Pheasant’s Eye) Agrimony, Arbor Vitae, Belladonna, Bluebell, Balm of Gilead, Black Poplar Bladder Nut Tree, Camellia Japonica (Red), Canary Grass, Carnation (Pink) Crocus (Saffron), Crown Imperial, Convolvulus (Pink), Filbert, Fennel Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine, Hazel, Honeysuckle, Jasmine (Indian), Milkvetch Meadow Lychnis 4. Master Abatina, Acacia (Planted along border of neighboring garden, some in his plot technically but it’s hard to figure out whether that’s intentional or not), Belladonna, Balm, Corn Flower, Cockle, Crocus (Saffron) Fern (Maidenhair), Hawthorn, Hazel, Jonquil (also ambiguous), Meadow Lychnis Rose (Dog), Southernwood 5. Mary Acacia, Allspice, Arbor Vitae, Bluebell, Balm, Cactus, Calla, Calycanthus Canary Grass, Convolvulus (Pink), Fern, Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine Hawthorn, Honeysuckle, Libernum (Laurestina), Mercury, Milkvetch Periwinkle (Blue), Sorrel 6. Kady Alstroemeria, Acacia, Acanthus, Allspice, Arbor Vitae, Baby’s Breath, Bluebell Balm, Balm of Gilead, Black Poplar, Cactus, Calla, Calycanthus, Canary Grass Cinquefoil, Clematis, Carnation (Pink), Crocus (Saffron), Cedar Coltsfoot (Tussilage, sweet-scented), Convolvulus (Pink), Fern Fern (Maidenhair), Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine, Honeysuckle, Milkvetch Jasmine (Indian), Sorrel 7. Loki Baby’s Breath, Balm, Cactus, Calycanthus, Lobelia (Cardinalis), Meadow Lychnis Periwinkle (Blue), Spearmint, Volkamenia 8. Andariel Alstroemeria, Acacia, Amethyst, Allspice, , Arbor Vitae Bluebell, Balm of Gilead, Calla, Calycanthus, Carnation (Pink) Convolvulus (Pink), Fern, Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine, Hawthorn Honeysuckle, Jasmine (Indian), Milkvetch 9. Aziraphale Alstroemeria, Acacia, Althaea Frutex, Agrimony, Allspice, Arbor Vitae, Bluebell Balm of Gilead, Black Poplar, Cactus, Calla, Calycanthus, Camellia Japonica (White) Canary Grass, Cowslip (American), Carnation (Pink), Cress, Convolvulus (Pink) Dittany of Crete (White), Fern, Elm, Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine, Holly Honeysuckle, Jasmine (Indian), Milkvetch 10. Belial Acacia, Agrimony, Arbor Vitae, Baby’s Breath, Bluebell, Balm, Black Poplar Cactus, Canary Grass, Cress, Cedar, Elm, Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine Jasmine (Indian), Milkvetch, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini) 11. Jim Cardinal Flower, Hawthorn, Jasmine (Yellow), Lobelia (Cardinalis), Locust Tree Meadow Lychnis, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini), Volkamenia 12. Sebastian Coriander, Hawthorn, Lobelia (Cardinalis), Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini) Periwinkle (Blue), Volkamenia 13. Sami Abatina, Alstroemeria, Artemisia, Acacia, Arbor Vitae, Belladonna, Balm, Bramble Cactus, Calla, Cinquefoil, Carnation (Pink), Cedar, Cudweed American Corchorus, Convolvulus (Pink), Glycine, Hawthorn, Jonquil, Jasmine (Indian) Libernum (Laurestina), Milkvetch, Oak Tree, Rose (Dog), Sorrel 14. Martha Abatina, Alstroemeria, Acacia, Amethyst, Agrimony, Arbor Vitae, Belladonna, Balm Balm of Gilead, Black Poplar, Cactus, Calla, Calycanthus, Canary Grass Carnation (Pink), Convolvulus (Pink), Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine Jasmine (Indian), Milkvetch 15. Sherlock Amethyst, Bay Tree (Laurel), Calycanthus, Cardinal Flower, Elm, Fennel, Galega Geranium (Penciled), Jasmine (Yellow), Lobelia (Cardinalis), Locust Tree Mercury, Meadow Lychnis, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini), Periwinkle (Blue) Rudbeckia, Spearmint 16. John Baby’s Breath, Black Poplar, Cactus, Calycanthus, Coriander, Canary Grass, Fern Fennel, Lobelia (Cardinalis), Larch, Mercury, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini) Periwinkle (Blue), Rudbeckia, Spearmint, Volkamenia 17. Jack Black Poplar, Cactus, Calycanthus, Canary Grass, Hawthorn, Lobelia (Cardinalis) Mercury, Meadow Lychnis, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini), Periwinkle (Blue) Spearmint, Volkamenia 18. Sofiel Alstroemeria, Acacia, Arbor Vitae, Baby’s Breath, Balm of Gilead, Bearded Crepis Calla, Calycanthus, Cinquefoil, Carnation (Pink), Cedar, Convolvulus (Pink) Daisy, Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine, Hawthorn, Honeysuckle Jasmine (Indian), Milkvetch, Periwinkle (Blue), Sorrel Unicorn statue 19. Sam Balm, Cactus, Calycanthus, Coriander, Canary Grass, Hawthorn, Lobelia (Cardinalis) Mercury, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini), Periwinkle (Blue), Rudbeckia Spearmint, Volkamenia 20. Dean Black Poplar, Cactus, Calycanthus, Canary Grass, Cedar, Lobelia (Cardinalis) Mercury, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini), Rudbeckia 21. Meg Alstroemeria, Acacia, Arbor Vitae, Balm, Calla, Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved) Glycine, Hawthorn, Jasmine (Indian), Milkvetch, Pineapple (Mini), Rudbeckia Volkamenia 22. Castiel Bilberry, Cactus, Calycanthus, Canary Grass, Convolvulus. Major, Cherry Tree (White), Harebell, Helenium, Mercury, Mourning Bride, Polyanthus (Lilac) Rudbeckia 23. Bela Black Poplar, Calla, Elm, Jasmine (Yellow), Lobelia (Cardinalis), Locust Tree Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini), Periwinkle (Blue), Spearmint, Volkamenia 24. Irene Ash Tree, Amethyst, Calla, Elm, Hawthorn, Jasmine (Yellow), Lobelia (Cardinalis) Locust Tree, Polyanthus (Lilac), Pineapple (Mini), Periwinkle (Blue), Spearmint Volkamenia 25. Molly Amethyst, Allspice, Baby’s Breath, Calla, Calycanthus, Coriander, Cedar, Fern Elm, Fennel, Lobelia (Cardinalis), Pineapple (Mini), Periwinkle (Blue) Spearmint, Volkamenia 26. Ianto’s memorial Memorial, weeping willow, Alstroemeria, Artemisia, Acacia, Aspen Tree, Asphodel Adonis (Pheasant’s Eye), Amethyst, Arbor Vitae, Baby’s Breath, Balm of Gilead Bladder Nut Tree, Calycanthus, Carnation (Pink), Cress, Crocus (Saffron) Cudweed American, Convolvulus (Pink), Fern, Fennel, Geranium (Oak-leaved) Glycine, Honeysuckle, Jasmine (Indian), Mercury, Milkvetch, Meadow Lychnis 27. Oracle Alstroemeria, Acacia, Amethyst, Agrimony, Arbor Vitae, Baby’s Breath Balm of Gilead, Cactus, Calla, Canary Grass, Carnation (Pink), Fennel Geranium (Oak-leaved), Glycine, Honeysuckle, Jasmine (Indian), Lobelia (Cardinalis) Mercury, Milkvetch, Polyanthus (Lilac), Southernwood 28. House 29. Pheonix rising statue and white lilies. 30. Cow statue, standing in field of sculpted grass. 31. Island Small bay with sandy shore to leave boat on, grassy hill in center Poplar trees all over the island, little statue of a raven on a pedestal. 32. Gazebo White, covered in tiny White and Red (together) roses, small rowboat for taking out to the lake tied to the railing. Painting of a small family of deer in a grassy meadow on underside of gazebo roof. 33. Lake 34. River